


Sexed Silly

by meanwhale



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhale/pseuds/meanwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry about the title... Prompt: “Any type of fanwork with Rin topping Makoto. I’d love a lewd, moaning-mess Makoto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexed Silly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/gifts).



Can also be found on my nsfw art blog, [asscapades](http://asscapades.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
